Treasures of Mikos Past
by Twin Star of Suzaku
Summary: A new Adventure, A new Life, And there is Power in numbers..... **i really suck at summeries, so just try and read it, just no flames**
1. Life starts over

************************************************************************  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - {in Italics} Whispers of the Mind and Heart  
************************************************************************   
  
Disclaimer: (1) I don't, and never will, own Fushigi Yuugi! Anything that was not in the series, OVA or TV alike, is most likely, what I have added. So, please, don't sue me!   
    (2) I have based my story on one I read somewhere, and the Author is AngelWing here on FF.Net, and AngelWing, if you want me to take this story down, PLEASE contact me!!      
  
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
ICQ #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com  
  
**Update Version 3.0 {1/23/03}**  
************************************************************************   
  
  
{~*~} The Graduation {~*~}  
  
    "Hongo Yui," called the principal of Jonan High. Yui, looking older and wiser and still  
wearing Nakago's earring, walked up and received her diploma. //_Go Yui-chan! I'm so glad  
we made it!_\\ , Miaka thought as she eagerly awaited her name to be called. Fidgeting  
nervously, she looked over to where her okaa-san, onii-san, new otou-san, and baby sister sat.  
Her mother, who had long forgiven her for her running away and disappearing, smiled with  
pride for her oldest daughter. Keisuke grinned and gave her a thumbs up, showing his  
support. Her step-father, Yoshiko, smiled as well, while holding Miaka's new little sister, Shizen.
  
  
    "Komatori-Yuuki Miaka." Miaka and family had decided that they would keep their old  
name, while excepting a new one. //_That's me,_\\ Miaka thought, as she took a deep breath.  
She walked up, took her diploma, and shook her principal's hand. As she walked off the  
stage, she grinned happily. Running over, she gave Yui a huge hug and giggled, "We did it!!"  
Laughing, the two girls and former mikos celebrated their graduation from high school.  
Both, still saddened and scarred by the war that had been caused by their appearance  
in the fictional world of _The Universe of the Four Gods_, had healed and gone on with  
their lives. "Miaka!", called a familiar voice.
  
  
    "Tamahome!", she cried as she ran over to her fiancé. Tamahome, reborn as a normal  
human by the name of Taka but insisted that Miaka call him by his soul's name, caught her in a  
warm hug and whispered how proud he was of her. She sighed and wished that all their friends  
were there to celebrate with them.
  
  
{~*~} A Proposal in the Park {~*~}   
  
    Later that day, after all the celebration parties, Taka and Miaka walked  
around the park that was near his apartment, where Miaka had moved into since her  
mother had gotten married. "Miaka, now that you've graduated, we can finally get  
married for real," Tamahome said as he held her hand, his and her rings glittering in the  
dim light of the fading sunset, "That is, if you still want to." Miaka stopped and looked  
up at him, tears in her eyes, "Tamahome, you promised me that you'd make me the  
world's happiest bride, if we don't get married, how can you keep your promise?" She  
hopped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course I'm going to marry you,  
baka."
  
  
    He smiled and kissed her deeply. As he did, they were surrounded in a bright  
red light. Miaka, sensing a presence she hadn't felt in over four years, broke the  
kiss and looked behind her.
  
  
  
========================================================================   
Translations in this chapter:  
  
    _-chan_ - "little"; mainly used between good friends and or between girls and also shows how close a relationship is...
  
    _Komatori_ - _Koma_ = Top / _Tori_ = Bird
  
    _(O)nii-san{chan}_ - "Big Brother" in all it's forms.
  
    _Okaa-san{chan}_ - Mother
  
    _Otou-san{chan}_ - Father
  
    _Yoshiko_ - "Child of Yoshi" {don't kill me, it was late when i wrote this chapter!!}
  
    _Shizen_ - "Nature" {as in the trees, the grass, the flowers, ect.}
  
************************************************************************  
Twin Star's Comentary:  
     ^_^ hey-o again! i'm make'n a few changes in this fic too..... make'n stuff longer and what not.... um.... any comments and constructive critisism, [not flames!] are all good. well, on to more work for me'sa.....*sigh* but it needs to be done, ne? ^^;;   
  


-{-- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **zoomzoomzoom** 


	2. A Godly Appearance

************************************************************************  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - {_in Italics_} Whispers of the Mind and Heart  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: (1) I don't, and never will, own Fushigi Yuugi! Anything that was not in the series, OVA or TV alike, is most likely, what I have added. So, please, don't sue me!  
    (2) I have based my story on one I read somewhere, and the Author is AngelWing here on FF.Net, and AngelWing, if you want me to take this story down, PLEASE contact me!! 
  
  
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
ICQ #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
  
**Update Version 3.0 {1/23/03}**  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
{~*~} A Godly Appearance {~*~}  
  
    In the dimension where he resided, Suzaku looked at them, a small but  
knowing smile hinting at his lips.
  
  
    "Suzaku," Miaka breathed. Taka bowed on one knee, knowing he was  
in the presence of the god in which he once served. **_"Suzaku no miko. It has been a  
long time, ne?"_**, the god said, using her formal name. Miaka bowed and replied,  
"It has, My Lord." Looking to Taka, who was still on one knee and begin-  
ning to get a little stressed at staying in that position, said, **_"Rise, Warrior Tamahome.  
I bring both greetings and my blessing, as well as good news."_** Taka, sighing  
grateful, rose and wrapped an arm around Miaka's shoulders; "We thank you for your  
blessing, My Lord. What is your good news?"
  
  
    **_"First, a gift to you, Tamahome. One I have been putting off for a long time."_**
  
  
    He stepped close and raised his palm to rest on Taka's forehead. A bright  
flash of red light came and Taka began to glow from the inside out, as Suzaku  
restored his senshi powers. Lifting his hand, Suzaku smiled warmly and stepped back.  
Taka blinked and stood there, looking shocked and amazed as he felt his powers  
flow in his veins once again. Miaka, her eyes wide and a hand covering her opened  
mouth, gasped as she saw, for the first time in a long time, the sign of "The Ogre"  
glowing on Taka's forehead. "Tamahome?", Miaka whispered as she embraced  
her love, "You've finally become whole again!" Taka, tears running down his face  
wrapped his arms around Miaka, "Now I can protect you again." Stepping back from  
each other, they looked to Suzaku with gratitude.
  
  
    **_"That is not the only gift I bring to Thee."_** Holding up a crystal orb, the  
silverish smoke swirled and the sign of "the Ogre" floated within it.
  
  
    "The Guidance Orb!", Miaka cried with glee. Suzaku smiled and handed it  
to her, **_"The other Senshi have been reborn into this world, their Memories  
buried deep in their hearts, but coming close to this orb, those memories will be  
restored once again."_** Miaka grinned back to Taka and turned back to  
Suzaku. She bowed deeply and said, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, My  
Lord." Suzaku nodded and faded away. Soon enough, Miaka and Taka found  
themselves back in the park. Looking to each other, they knew that the next day, they  
would begin their search for long lost friends.
  
  
  
========================================================================   
Translations in general:  
  
    _Suzaku no miko_ - "Priestess of Suzaku"/"Suzaku's Priestess" - Ok, it'd be scary if no one knew what this ment, but i don't think it's mentioned in the manga, so i'll translate it anyway!
  
    _ne?_ - "right?/wouldn't ya say?" - basically just asking for agreement to the statement...
  
    _senshi_ - last i knew, it ment "Warrior(s)"
  
************************************************************************  
Twin Star's Notes:  
    eh, not much change, just translate'n some words that i missed..... anyway..... yeah.... ^^;;
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~ **zoomzoomzoom**


	3. Dragons are not always evil

************************************************************************  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - {_in Italics_} Whispers of the Mind and Heart  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: (1) I don't, and never will, own Fushigi Yuugi! Anything that was not in the series, OVA or TV alike, is most likely, what I have added. So, please, don't sue me!  
    (2) I have based my story on one I read somewhere, so the original idea isn't mine, but I have changed things around and added new idea's and sub-plots to the idea, so if the original author reads this story, PLEASE contact me!!
  
  
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
ICQ #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
  
**Update Version 3.0 {1/23/03}**  
************************************************************************   
  
  
**WARNING! MINOR SPOILER ALERT!!**   
  
{~*~} The Dragon Appears Again {~*~}   
  
     As Taka and Miaka searched for their friends, Yui had decided to move on to  
collage and study as a historian, specializing in ancient China.
  
  
_**Twin Star: and who all saw that one coming? ^^;;**_  
  
     As she packed her things to move into a dorm that was closer to the university,  
she hardly noticed a shadow in the corner of her room, until she felt as if she was being  
watched. Pulling out a small dagger that she had received from an old boyfriend, she  
turned, the dagger held high. Then she met the piercing blue gaze of Nakago. "Nakago!",  
Yui all but screamed. Smirking slightly he said simply, "You need not scream Yui-sama.  
I am here for a reason."
  
  
     **_ "Indeed, I sent him to you,"_** said a deep voice, one Yui had not heard since she  
had been devoured by, "Seiryu," she muttered, shivering. "Have you come to devour me  
once again?", she spat bitterly.
  
  
     **_"Hardly. I thought you might like to know that your Senshi will be returned  
to you in this world. I have already brought you Nakago, he will assist you in your  
search for the rest,"_** Seiryu said as his haunting gray eyes hovered above Nakago's blonde head.
  
  
     "I also took the liberty of bringing a guide and your Miko clothes, since you'll need  
them," Nakago said as he held out a pile of clothes and a Liazen Board.   
  
_**Twin Star: Li's {from Card Captor Sakura} super spiffy board {pronounced "Lay-zon"}  
that led him to the cards, so yeah, just to clarify that.**_  
  
     Still wary of this visit from her guardian god, she took the clothes and laid them on her bed.  
"Arigatou, but why are my Senshi being returned? I thought Miaka had sealed away the book forever."  
Nakago shrugged and answered, "All will be revealed as the time comes, Yui-sama."
  
  
     "No, you will answer me now, or I will not cooperate," Yui demanded stubbornly. Sighing,  
Seiryu explained, _**"All the Four gods have detected an evil energy that could possibly destroy  
both our worlds, so We have decided that it would be best to fight it in this world rather  
than in ours. That is why Suzaku and I have called our mikos back into our services.  
Genbu and Byakko will find new mikos and senshi of this world, all of whom will meet up  
with you later. Once you have found all of your celestial warriors, you will meet with the other  
mikos and we will decide on a plan then."**_ And with that, Seiryu vanished, leaving Yui and Nakago.
  
  
     "Now, Yui-sama, shall be begin our search?"
  
  
     "I still am not sure if I can trust you," Yui said, resentful, "The last time I did, you betrayed me."
  
  
     "And I humbly request your forgiveness. Death has taught me many things," Nakago bowed.  
Still not trusting him, she accepted his apology.
  
  
  
========================================================================   
New translations in this chapter:  
  
    _"-sama"_ - "Lord/Lady" - basically a suffix to show athority...
  
    _"miko"_ - "Priestess" - just like miaka is the "suzaku no miko", yui is "seiryuu no miko"
  
    _"Arigatou"_ - "Thank(s) [you" - ^^;;
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twin Star's comentary:     a few word changes and translations. nothing that new. 
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoomzoomzoom**


	4. The Beautiful Male Model

************************************************************************  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - {_in Italics_} Whispers of the Mind and Heart  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: (1) I don't, and never will, own Fushigi Yuugi! Anything that was not in the series, OVA or TV alike, is most likely, what I have added. So, please, don't sue me!  
    (2) I have based my story on one I read somewhere, so the original idea isn't mine, but I have changed things around and added new idea's and sub-plots to the idea, so if the original author reads this story, PLEASE contact me!!
  
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
ICQ #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
  
**Update Version 3.0 {1/23/03}**  
************************************************************************   
  
  
{~*~} The Beautiful Male Model - Hotohori is Found {~*~}  
  
     As Miaka and Taka walked through down town Tokyo, Miaka held the Orb out  
to see if there was any reaction. As they rounded the corner leading to the fashion  
sector of Tokyo, they heard squeals and screams and they noticed that one of the  
shopping towers was having a modeling show. As they began to head in that  
direction, the Orb began to glow and the mists inside began to shift as they formed  
the shape of "The Star". Gasping, Miaka caught Taka's arm, "Look, Tamahome!"   
Peering into the Orb, he whispered and thought and grinned as he said to Miaka,  
"We've found his highness." Just as Taka was saying this, a tall, long haired, amber-  
eyed model began to strut down the cat walk.
  
  
**Twin: .::rolls w/ laughter::. ^O^ oh the images that dance thru my head when i wrote that!! .::cough::. ahem.... gomen...**  
  
     Despite her efforts, Miaka began to giggle in earnest. Taka, looking confused,  
studied the model himself, then he too began to chuckle. "Oh, my god, Tamahome!  
I can't believe what I'm seeing. But I think we have to get closer for the Orb to  
respond," Miaka managed to say without giggling too much. Nodding, Taka took  
the Orb and said, "I'll probably more luck getting back into where they change than you."
  
  
     "I think you're right, but bring him out to me, because I want to see him so he  
can remember who he is a little quicker," she said with a smile as she took the Orb  
back, "Besides I want to be the first one he sees. I haven't seen him in so long." 
  
  
     "Alright, I'll see what I can do," Taka said as he headed toward the back of the runway.
  
  
-{-- ~~ / Mean-while \ ~~ --}-  
  
     "Number 46, you better hurry! You're up next!" called the back-stage  
prompter. Hogoki Sei sighed. //_Don't these people know it takes time to  
accomplish beauty?_\\ Inwardly groaning, he cursed his agent for signing him up  
for this. He hated doing these small-time shows where no one of importance saw him.   
Shrugging it off, he quickly brushed his mid-back length chestnut hair and tied it with  
a leather strap. Heading out, he bumped into someone, hard, and nearly fell over. The  
person caught him and asked him if he was ok. Nodding he looked up into crystalline  
blue/green eyes and a glimpse of a Chinese symbol on the guy's forehead. Clearing  
his voice, Sei asked, "Do I know you? Are you working in this show?"
  
  
     "Uh, no. I'm just a fan from the audience outside. I wanted to ask you if you  
would come out and give my girlfriend your autograph, since she is a big fan of  
yours," the stranger said with a slight smile. Exasperated, Sei sighed and said, "Well  
it will have to be quick. Lead the way." Slightly rolling his eyes, the stranger lead the  
way out side, toward the back of the backstage area. When his eyes had adjusted to  
the brightness outside, Sei caught the eye of a young lady that look very familiar, yet  
he had never met her before. She was average sized with dark brown hair and bright  
green eyes, and she was holding a crystal ball, or an... Orb. Feeling a strange sense of  
Deja Vu, Sei approached the lady, expecting to be handed a notepad and pen and  
listening to an endless dribble of how big a fan she was. When he was within five feet  
of her, the Orb in her hands began to glow a bright red and a beam of light came from  
it, and rested on his neck, and he stumbled, feeling a rush of power that he hadn't felt  
since he had been....emperor? Memories flooded his mind. A girl, a group of men,  
warm feelings, a battle, a wife, a child, dying.... Sei blacked out from all the  
information. After a few minutes, he woke up, staring into the eyes of, "Miaka!"   
Reaching up and hugging his good friend, Hotohori-sama remembered everything.   
Releasing her, he looked over and saw, "Tamahome, it's good to see you again."   
Grinning, Taka helped Sei to his feet, "It's good to see you as well, Hotohori-sama."   
Holding up his hand, "Please, I am as common as everyone else now. My name is  
Hogoki Sei, nowadays." Nodding, "My name in this time is Sukunami Taka."
  
  
     "And I'm just Miaka," Miaka said with a big grin. The guys chuckled. "Well, I  
guess you want to go back inside," Taka said. Grimacing, Sei said, "No. I don't  
wish to return. I hated it anyway. The clothes were so tacky." Smiling slyly, Miaka  
didn't say anything, "Well, you might want to at least tell them that you're leaving."   
Groaning, Sei agreed and went inside, and ten minutes later, came out in a great  
looking suit of burnish gold. "So, let's look for the rest of our friends," Sei said as he  
stopped next to Taka. Grinning, they all set off to find some one else of the Suzaku Senshi.
  
  
  
========================================================================   
New Translations for this chapter:  
  
    _"Sei"_ - I have a friend who's name is Sei, and he said it means "Star", but i dunno...
  
    _"Hogoki"_ - {hogo}= protection; {ki}=tree
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Twin Star's Notes      nutt'n new here....just the translations...
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoomzoomzoom**


	5. Arguments and The cute Pizza boy

************************************************************************  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - {_in Italics_} Whispers of the Mind and Heart  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: (1) I don't, and never will, own _Fushigi Yuugi_! Anything that was not in the series, OVA or TV alike, is most likely, what I have added. So, please, don't sue me!     (2) I have based my story on one I read somewhere, so the original idea isn't mine, but I have changed things around and added new idea's and sub-plots to the idea, so if the original author reads this story, PLEASE contact me!!
  
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
ICQ #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
  
**Update Version 3.0 {1/23/03}**  
************************************************************************   
  
  
{~*~}Yui's Search Begins as well{~*~}  
  
     "Yui-sama, when are we going to go look for the rest of the Senshi?"  
Nakago asked around a yawn. He had been waiting patiently for Yui to finish packing,  
but was growing bored and eager to begin searching, because he knew that time was of  
the essence. He tapped his cheak lightly with a short-strapped whip that he had retained  
from his past life. "When I feel like going," Yui said, gritting her teeth. She had almost  
everything packed, but she was going slowly, since she still didn't trust Nakago, who  
looked as if he hadn't changed much since the day that Tamahome had killed him. He  
was dressed in a modern dark 'power' suit, but he still had that aura of evil about him.  
Shivering slightly at the memories of how he had used and betrayed her, she continued to  
pack. "If you're so bored, go order a pizza or something," she said off-handedly, since she  
was unsure if he even knew what a pizza was.
  
  
     Smirking as usual, he returned just as smoothly, "Show me where the phone book  
and phone are and what you want on it, and I will."
Stiffening, she turned to look at him.   
Shrugging, Nakago just said, "I had to be informed of the modern changes, and Seiryu  
was very informative. He has supplied me the knowledge of what and how things work  
and money in which to get things accomplished." Sighing, Yui led him to the kitchen  
and showed him where the things were and what number to call, "And just get whatever,  
since I'm not very hungry." Not looking back, she went back to work at packing her  
stuff.  
  
     About an hour later the doorbell rang and, having forgotten about her company, Yui  
went out to answer it. Opening the door, she came face to face with blue eyes and dark  
blonde hair. Stepping back from the shock of seeing him again, she bumped up against  
Nakago. "Is the lady alright?" the pizza-boy asked, reaching to catch Yui before she fell.   
Nakago looked over to Yui and lifted an eyebrow at her, then handed the Liazen board.   
Taking it, Yui simply looked to the boy in the doorway. Then, her chi and the powers  
within the board reacted, sending a bright light at the boy's left shoulder and leaveing the  
mark of _Kaku_. The young man was surprised and dropped the box that he had been holding.   
Then he slumped against the wall.
  
  
    Nakago, who had just been watching with his arms folded over his chest, went over  
and caught the boy before he fell to the ground. "Yui-sama, get the pizza and close the  
door. We will probably be sharing this pizza with Suboshi." Looking wide eyed, Yui did as he  
said and when Nakago had set him down on the couch, she went over to her old lover's  
side carrying a cool clothe. When Suboshi opened his eyes, he looked to Yui and smiled.   
Catching her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, "Yui-sama." Smiling  
through her tears, Yui leaned over and hugged Suboshi tightly. Looking as if he had just  
died and gone to heaven, Suboshi returned the hug. Sitting up, Suboshi looked around  
and caught sight of Nakago. Narrowing his eyes, he looked over to Yui, "What in hell  
happened? Why is HE here?" Yui, sighed and said, "Calm down. Seiryu sent him, since  
there is a new threat that the gods wish to be taken care of."
  
  
    "The Suzaku Seven are also being restored to their priestess as well," Nakago  
said as well. Relaxing a little, Suboshi said, "Well, I guess I better go get my brother  
and sign-out at work." Then he leaned over and gently brushed his lips with Yui's and  
whispered, "I'll be back Yui-sama." Blushing, Yui nodded and saw him to the door.   
Then, looking to Nakago, she said, "Two down, five to go. I just hope the rest are  
just as easy to find."
  
  
  
========================================================================   
New Translations for this chapter:  
  
    _"Kaku"_ - "horns" - dun ask me why, i just got the info from a good site...
  
************************************************************************  
Twin Star's comentary      *sigh* nutt'n new.... but i do ask that everyone start help'n out w/ the names for the characters..... *pouts* it's hard to think up names!!
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~ **zoomzoomzoom** 


	6. Nuriko and his new family

Disclaimer: (1) I don't, and never will, own _Fushigi Yuugi_! Anything that was not in the series, OVA or TV alike, is most likely, what I have added. So, please, don't sue me!  
     (2) I have based my story on one I read somewhere, so the original idea isn't mine, but I have changed things around and added new idea's and sub-plots to the idea, so if the original author reads this story, PLEASE contact me!!
  
  
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
ICQ #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
  
**Update Version 3.0 {1/23/03}**  
************************************************************************   
  
  
{~*~}The Strong Man - Nuriko Is Next!{~*~}  
  
     "Tamahome," Miaka whined, "I'm hungry." Taka, sighing with a sweat-drop  
hanging over his head and Sei grinning as he remembered Miaka's insatiable appetite,  
they decided that it was time to find some lunch. As they headed to a small cafe not to  
far from them, they heard the delighted squeals of a little girl and the astounded 'wows' of  
a couple little boys from across the street. Curious, Miaka looked to see what the kids  
were looking at. A young muscular man was lifting various objects for the children's  
delight. Miaka stopped dead as she saw the young man's face. Sei and Taka, stopped as  
well, wondering what had startled Miaka. "What's up Miaka?" Taka asked.
  
  
     "Nuriko," is all she said before dashing across the street. The guys rushed after  
her, having no idea what was happening. As the trio got closer to the small of group of  
children and the young man, Miaka, stopped running and waited for the other two to  
catch up to her. Still out of breath, the guys asked Miaka what the big idea was, running  
off on them like that. She merely nodded to the young man, who was currently lifting a  
stone bench over his head with one hand. The guys looked at each other and they all  
began to grin. They made their way to the group and the children scattered as they  
approached. Setting the bench down, the young man turned to them and smiled, "Hey.   
Enjoying the show?" he said as he winked at Miaka. Miaka smiled sweetly and said,  
"What's your name? Can I get your autograph?" Taka snorted, feeling a twinge of  
jealousy at the coyness in Miaka's voice. Sei merely hid the grin of amusement at Taka's  
reaction. The young man, not noticing a thing, grinned widely, "Why sure, Bishoujo,  
anything for a lovely lady." Miaka walked toward him, holding the Orb in her hand. The  
young man glanced at it briefly, but assumed that she had a pen and paper in her pocket.   
When Miaka was within touching distance, she held the Orb in both hands and the Orb  
reacted, sending a beam of red light to the young man's chest, right above his heart. The  
young man, astounded tried to back up, when he felt a familiar power surge into his blood  
and memories erupted from his mind like a dam had broken. Crumpling, he closed his  
eyes until the memories subsided and he got used to the power flowing inside him. Then  
he opened his eyes to meet brown ones.
  
  
     "Miaka!" he cried as he clutched the girl close and cried with happiness at seeing  
her again. "Nuriko," she whispered as she hugged him tightly, grateful at finding her  
closest friend again. When he had calmed, the third warrior of the Suzaku Senshi, raised  
his head to see Taka and Sei. "Tamahome! Hotohori-sama!" he cried as he got up to hug  
his long time friends. "It's good to see you again, Nuriko," Taka said. Grinning and  
shaking his head, "My name in this world is Souseiji Ren."
  
  
     "I'm Sukunami Taka,"
  
  
     "And I am Hogoki Sei."
  
  
     "And I'm just Plain old Miaka!" Miaka said with a big grin. The guys laughed, and  
they rejoiced in the fact that their group was almost complete.
  
  
**Warning! Spoiler Alert!**   
  
{~*~}Family Ties{~*~}  
  
     "So, Nuriko, where are we going?" Miaka asked as the group walked around  
downtown Tokyo. Grinning, Nuriko just said, "You'll see when we get there." They still  
hadn't eaten yet, and Ren said that he knew the perfect place. Miaka was getting cranky,  
but the guys joked and teased her so she soon forgot about being hungry. After twenty  
minutes, Ren stopped and looked over his shoulder to the others, "We're here!" It was a  
small restaurant that Miaka and Taka had eaten at a few times. Miaka turned to Ren,  
"You work here, Nuriko?" Grinning he replied, "Work here? This is my family's  
restaurant." Walking inside, they were greeted by a girl that looked very similar to Ren  
who seated them in a cozy spot near the kitchen. "Mi, hold on a sec," Ren said, catching  
the girl's hand. Turning back to his friends, he introduced her, "Guys, this is my twin  
sister, Misora. Mi, this is Taka, Sei, and Miaka." After the introductions were made,  
they placed their orders and sat and got to know each other better. They learned that the  
reason why Miaka and Taka had never seen him here before was because he had been  
living in America with his aunt to learn in an American school until he felt ready to  
return home. 
  
  
     "Ren, is Mi your sister from your past life as well? And what about your other  
brother?" Miaka asked with great interest. Laughing, Ren explained all about his family.   
He did have a brother and he suspected that they were his siblings from his past life, "But  
it really doesn't matter anymore. I've found all of you again, so I know that I'll be  
happy." Then, taking out a small switchblade from his pocket, Ren cut off his ponytail  
like he did before they went on the quest for the shinzahou. Everyone gaped at him, but  
he shrugged and said, "I want to live this life right and live it as a man." Miaka, smiling  
spotted Mi carrying the tray with their food and she began to drool openly. Taka, with a  
pained groan started to apologize, but Ren simply laughed and said, "Some things never  
change Tama-chan." As they ate, they chatted some more, and remembered the good  
times of when they were all together. Soon they were ready to head out to see who else  
they could find.
  
  
  
========================================================================   
New Translations for this chapter:  
  
    _"Souseiji"_ - "Twins"
  
    _"Bishoujo"_ - "Beautiful Girl"
  
    _"Misora"_ - "Beautiful Sky"
  
    _"Shinzahou"_ - the items that was supposed to make it possible for Mikos to have a second chance at summoning their God.
  
************************************************************************   
  
Twin Star's Comentary  
    Nutt'n new.... made it longer.... and of course, the translations...
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~ ** zoom zoom zoom**


	7. The Twins have entered the building!

************************************************************************  
" " - Spoken  
// \\ - {_in Italics_} Whispers of the Mind and Heart  
************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: (1) I don't, and never will, own Fushigi Yuugi! Anything that was not in the series, OVA or TV alike, is most likely, what I have added. So, please, don't sue me!  
     (2) I have based my story on one I read somewhere, so the original idea isn't mine, but I have changed things around and added new idea's and sub-plots to the idea, so if the original author reads this story, PLEASE contact me!!
  
AIM: GuardianKotyra  
ICQ #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com   
  
**Update Version 3.0 {1/23/03}**  
************************************************************************   
  
  
{~*~}The Twins{~*~}   
  
     It was late that night when Suboshi returned. Yui had finished packing, but told  
Nakago that they would wait until Suboshi came back. It was well past midnight when  
there came a slight knock at the door. Nakago answered it since he had decided to sleep  
on the couch in the living room. When the twins came inside, Amiboshi was still a bit  
confused at having to be here since he had yet to met his brother's new obsession of  
'_Yui-sama_'. Nakago, smirking slightly, waited while Suboshi went to wake Yui.   
After a few minutes, Yui came out in her Miko dress and a bright blush, while Suboshi  
sported a red handprint on his face. Carrying the Liazen board, Yui stepped close to  
Amiboshi and released the beam of light to his right shoulder, leaving the sign of _High  
Spirits_* behind. Suboshi caught him before he hit his head on the hardwood floor. Yui,  
kneeling next to them, made sure that he was ok. Looking up, Amiboshi blinked and  
rubbed his eyes, not trusting what he saw.
  
  
     "Yui-sama?" he whispered. Grinning, tears falling down her face, she nodded and  
hugged him close. Not quite understanding what had happened, he turned to Suboshi,  
"Nii-chan, how did this happen? Why have we been sent here? Why do I remember?"   
Yui explained the events that had happened earlier that day, and the twins knew that they  
would have to team up with their old enemies to survive this war. Sighing, Yui said, "I  
wish all of you could stay here, but my parents are coming home from a conference  
tomorrow and if they find you here they'd get some pretty bad ideas."
  
  
**TS - yes, dear readers, you may now think horrible hentai-ish thoughts...... I'll wait.  
............................................................................  
OK! Now on with the rest of this chapter.**  
  
     Smirking with his normal haughtiness, Nakago said to the group, "Seiryu-sama has  
already taken care of everything. I have an apartment two doors down from here."   
Looking to the twins he continued, "If you have no where to be, we should all stay there  
where we can be close to Yui-sama." The boys nodded and Nakago led the way out side,  
Yui seeing them to the door. Suboshi was the last to leave, stealing a kiss from Yui and  
then rushing out before she smacked him again. Blushing, Yui closed the door and  
leaned against it. Sighing, she went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, never noticing  
the Jade/Lavender eyes watching her as she slept.
  
  
  
========================================================================   
New Translations for this chapter:  
  
*    _"Ko"_ - "High Spirits" - i just decided that the english translation looked better...
  
************************************************************************  
Twin Star's Comentary:     *sighs* nutt'n new.... gomen.... anyway, start of the "bad guy" so.... just gotta get move'n on it..... ^^;;
  
  


-{-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **zoom zoom zoom**


End file.
